Zoids Discovering a myth remake
by Steph2
Summary: The Liger Zero was always known to be the most powerful zoid but it has gone missing, and a young boy holds the key to finding the zoid everyone know calls a myth. What will happen when the New Backdraft decide they don't want the zoid free? rewriting
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The Village of Rune, one of the most peaceful towns on the planet Zi. Far from the buzz of the big cities this small town carried a secret far more important than just crops. No one knew this secret exactly except for the townspeople who were rather stubborn about it. But some rumored that Rune held one of the last remaining zoidian's and the Location of the Liger Zero, "Bit's Famous Zoid from 100 years ago.

The Liger Zero had gone missing over 100 years ago after Bit Cloud's death and put into hiding. While during that 100 years link others searched for the Legendary X Zoid it was never found. And eventually was labeled a myth by the new society. The attention came back to the Zoid battles however that now sparked even more.

There were no more teams but the Zoid battles were shown on television as a spectator sport. Sure there were others with jobs outside of this like junk carriers, and Mail carriers with Zoids so it wasn't uncommon to see them outside of a battle. But not just everyone could get a zoid in this new world.

In Rune there were no Zoids in fact these people were at first glance peaceful farmers who preferred to stay out of the spotlight. But not everyone just simply watched. They found out this peaceful villages secret. For they had once been occupants of this town. They knew that a child a young boy held a key that could open the gate to the Liger Zero's tomb and that this boy had special 'blood' in his veins.

However these people were not after the Liger Zero in fact they wished it to remain buried but didn't want someone who wanted to see the Legendary Zoid free to convince the villagers to do so. So they caused chaos in the small town and murdered the villagers in cold blood. They even attacked any children in the village and once they were sure they had gotten the job done they left…

They didn't count on some people who happened to be nearby noticing the flames of the now destroyed Rune to find a young boy still alive in the flames…one with a very 'special' key around his neck.

(I read through my first version and I thought I'd rewrite it so people review and helpful ideas that's all I ask. No your story sucks or something like that I really don't appreciate it.)


	2. Chapter 1

(I do not own Zoids just the characters except for Bit, Leena, Fiona, Zeke etc..)

Chapter 1 Years Later

Years had passed since the destruction of Rune and the City was known as the cursed town. It was even considered haunted because every night people going by would hear the screams of the people who died. But soon the hype died down about the town and life resumed like nothing had happened.

But for one boy the nightmares remained along with something else. He would see the town yes but other things as well such as a figure in the distance hidden by the flames. He could tell this figure was male by the voice that was calling to him.

'Fayt you must find it…I know it's hard but the clue is here somewhere buried' the voice called.

'But who are you?' The young man who was now known as Fayt asked.

Around his neck hung an old key which anyone would consider junk now due to it being rusted.

'You have to find it…It needs to be found believe me…' The figure said, 'listen to me find the Zoid please.'

Fayt got closer to the figure but the figure faded before he could see who it was. The flames suddenly flared up and Fayt fell back.

This unfortunate thing happened to wake him up from his sleep by causing him to fall out of bed making a thump on the floor. He sighed and got in the bed of the parts shop he now lived in. He lived in the upstairs above the parts shop and he preferred his room to be high. He had been adopted by a man named Robert Holler a parts shop owner who happened to be near the scene of Rune. While Fayt was grateful someone saved him he was rather stubborn and held secrets from even Robert himself. Secrets that could kill him if he knew but that never stopped Robert from asking though he got the same answer, nothing but silence.

He turned on the light next to his bed and lied back down looking out the window. The light showed his bluish spiky hair, and green eyes rather well. He looked at the key next to the light and pulled it off the shelf. While his memories were a bit shaken up by the incident and every time he thought of his old home gave him bad memories he knew the key while a reminder of those memories was important.

"I heard a thump," Robert said running in worried.

Robert was an older man about 50 but still looked young but anyone could tell he was getting old in age by his hair color.

"I'm fine just another bad dream," Fayt said, "Sorry I woke you."

Robert sighed and smiled a bit.

"Good…I was really worried about you," Robert replied, "You seem to be getting them more than usual perhaps it's your mind telling you something, like let something off your chest."

"I can't…" Fayt said, "I'm sorry I really am…"

"I'm your father well your adopted father you can tell me stuff," Robert replied.

Though Fayt was not his son he felt like a father to the boy for several years now.

Fayt just answered Robert by hugging his knees and looking way.

"I know you are…I just…can't say…" Fayt said, "It's not you it's me…"

"Well I can understand that but one day you'll have to tell someone, it doesn't have to be me it could be Angel," Robert replied, "I see how you look at her."

"Angel…" Fayt said blushing, "No way she's just a friend."

"Uh huh your face is betraying you," Robert said, "Anyways we have work tomorrow so get some rest."

"Right," Fayt said.

He saw Robert close the door to his own room and lied back down. His mind went back to Robert's advice to tell someone but he couldn't do that so easily. He turned his light off and held his head as the memories came back and he thought he was alone.

Elsewhere

"Those memories…" Another figure said.

This figure was shrouded in darkness but was a male sounding like Fayt but it wasn't.

"I wasn't even there and I see them…someone is suffering from these memories holding them in…" The figure said.

"Master Marcus we'll be arriving at the target in a few moments," A soldier bearing the Back Draft logo said.

"Good let's go," Marcus replied.

Their Target? The Zoids Battle Commission Tower.

Later

Fayt woke up that next morning hearing the news on.

'This is the scene of the Zoids battle tower near the city of Nari. The tower is burning and no one knows if anyone is alive…The group involved are also unknown though officials say it's the work of Back draft more on this story with it develops," The reporter said.

Fayt decided to avoid looking at the tower on the news and went to the back room for parts. This didn't help as the memories came back of his town burning. He sat down against the wall holding his head.

'No not again…why do I keep seeing the flames?' he thought.

'Please you have to find it' The voice from his dreams called.

Fayt held his head tighter.

'No get out of my head…I don't want to go back…' he thought and used his willpower to get the voice out but also fainted from doing so.

A/N: Angel is going to be introduced in the next chapter so don't worry you'll meet her.


	3. Chapter 2

(I do not own Zoids but I do own Fayt and Marcus along with the other characters)

Fayt: Who is marcus anyways?

Steph2: That's a secret

Fayt: I hate secrets…

Steph2: *glares* just annonce the chapter…

Fayt: *clears throat* Ahem now presenting Chapter 2 after a long time of waiting…what were we collecting…

Steph2: *Holds mallet* I had writers block

Fayt: *Backs up scared* Right understandable…anyways the chapter…

Chapter 2 Angels and Demons

Fayt found himself in a misty place that he was used to seeing in his dreams. This time no annoying voice about 'the zoid' or any sign of light.

'_Those memories…' A voice similar to his said echoing through out the mist, 'Someone is suffering from these memories…'_

"Who said that?" Fayt asked, "sure he had bad dreams about his past but he knew he never said those words.

"_I did but who are you?" The other voice asked, "you sound like me." _

"I was going to say that," Fayt replied, "now who are you?"

"_Tell me who you are first," The other said._

"Fayt…" Fayt answered, "And you are?"

"_Heh…Fayt what an ironic name…" The voice answered almost evil and sarcastic, "Names Marcus…guess you could say we've met before." _

"Where?" Fayt asked, "Who are you to me?"

"_No memory…" Marcus answered, "sucks to be you huh?" _

"I'm serious tell me," Fayt said.

"_Another time perhaps," Marcus said, "But if we ever meet in the physical world…pray I don't kill you." _

Fayt saw the misty area start to vanish and woke up expecting to be in the back room stilll but found himself in his bedroom.

"Hey sleepy head," A girl said, "About time you woke up…"

"Angel…" Fayt replied, "when did you get here?"

Angel was one of Fayt's best friends and his secret crush but he could never tell her that. She had a real name but she hated it so she changed it go Angel saying she was innocent but she was definitely no angel.

She had red hair about shoulder length, brown eyes, black jeans, a blue shirt with a white feather design on it and black gloves.

"I got here an hour ago and found you passed out in the back room," Angel said, "You drink too much again?"

"I don't drink you know that…" Fayt replied.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Angel asked, "You never tell me anything for all I know you got abducted by aliens and returned."

"Aliens really?" Fayt asked, "That's the best you could think of?"

"True Aliens wouldn't want you…" Angel said, "maybe the monsters in your closet."

"And what did the monsters do to me?" Fayt asked smiling to mess with her.

"Eat your brains…" Angel said, "But seriously what's going on with you?"

"What you worried?" Fayt asked.

"Of course you idiot…" Angel answered hitting him lightly on the head, "You've been having these fainting spells for awhile now."

"Well I'm not even sure why," Fayt said, "I hear this voice and it knocks me out."

"A voice huh?" Angel asked, "is it telling you to do crazy things to monkeys?"

"No where'd that even come from?" Fayt asked, "It talks in riddles…and repeats the same thing."

"Which is?" Angel asked.

"Something about a zoid," Fayt replied, "Whatever that means but I'm fine now so…hey did you bring me in here?"

"Yep your dad was busy," Angel replied.

"Oh man now I'll get laughed at by all the guys," Fayt said, "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh relax you big baby," Angel said, "Anyways you hearing that voice now?"

"No," Fayt replied, "I'm okay now…"

"Alright," Angel said kissing him on the forehead, "Get your butt downstairs and help me unload those parts."

She closed his door and headed downstairs.

'Angel kissed me…' he thought, 'she really is nice…unlike that other voice…it sounded so…evil…'

He decided to head down to help Angel out even though he knew she'd deny that kiss later.

Meanwhile

"Master Marcus you collapsed," A woman said, "I was worried."

"I'm fine," Marcus answered and got up heading to a window of a mobile carrier, "Leave me in peace for now."

"Of course," She said and closed the door.

He looked at the sky outside his window and smiled.

'So Fayt is still alive…' he thought, 'what an unexpected surprise…to meet him again…this will be fun…'

End Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update been busy with other stories but hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll make sure to update sooner next time.


	4. Chapter 3

(I do not own Zoids but I do own Fayt and the others)

Fayt: ...

Steph2: Nothing to say this time?

Fayt: ...no

Steph2: You just did

Fayt: ...just get on with the next chapter cause I know you have a mallet if I say anything.

Steph2: Fine here's Chapter 3 and also sorry it took me so long

Chapter 3 White and Black

Fayt was in the shop working at the front desk. It was usually packed with customers on most days but today

was a normal slow day though Fayt was hoping at least one customer would come in. However he understood why as

there was a storm out there. No zoid pilot or driver in their right mind would come out right now.

'Marcus...' He thought, 'he sounded just like me...'

"Well the storm seems to be at full force," Robert said, "don't worry customers will come after it's over

but it's not what's bothering you is it?"

'Robert can read me like a book' Fayt thought, 'not that I'll tell him that.'

"Oh it's just I'm still sleepy," Fayt said, "didn't sleep well last night."

"Bad dreams again?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Fayt said, "probably about my past that I can't remember."

"I remember a book I read years ago," Robert said, "sometimes people with amnesia dream about their past

and don't even know it."

"Well I hope these dreams aren't my past..." Fayt said, "If they are I wonder if I wanted to forget in the

first place."

"Well you'll figure it out sooner or later," Robert said knowing full well Fayt wouldn't tell him anything

about his dreams but he'd be there when the boy trusted him enough.

Fayt stretched and went to the back room and looked out a window.

He saw a silver shadow run by the window in a flash and saw it run into a storage shed across from the shop.

"What was that?" he asked putting on a coat and ran out to the storage shed.

The storm seemed to be worse outside even though in the shop it was hitting the windows pretty good.

He pulled the hood down on his coat and found a flash light to look around the shed since it was pitch

black at times during storms.

"Okay I saw you run in here..." He said, "or it was just my imagination..."

He heard something fall in the corner and turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes looking at him.

"What the...?" He asked backing up, "sorry I bothered you..."

Whatever it was got closer and Fayt fell back surprised.

He shone the light on it and it was a silver looking dinosaur a little bigger than him. He could only see

the outine of it nothing else.

"Um good dinosaur thing..." he said, "I'll just go now."

He got up and headed for the door but found it blocked by some debris from outside probably due to the

storm.

"Lovely I'm trapped with whatever this is..." He said turning around and found it was gone again though he

could hear noises in the room still.

'What was that thing...?' Fayt thought, 'It didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me maybe it's just scared.'

"Hey buddy," he said, "looks like we're both trapped in here till that storm passes...I'm sure when it's

over my dad will open the door and we can get out of here."

The noises stopped and Fayt worried that was a bad thing.

The flashlight he had started to flicker and he realized they needed new batteries.

'And the batteries are in the shop...' Fayt thought.

He heard the creatures footsteps get closer and knock him down.

"Ow..." He said rubbing his head and saw the creature's nose on his chest.

"I taste horrible..." He said, "wait you have metal skin don't you?"

The creature let him get up and Fayt heard something hit the ground and found it was his necklace he always

wore around his neck.

The creature perked up and looked at the key like it recognzied it.

Fayt noticed the change and waved it in front of it's face and it kept it's eyes on it.

"You want this thing?" Fayt asked.

The creature nodded no and grabbed Fayt's shirt putting him on it's back.

"Hey what the...?" he asked.

The creature however seemed to fall and Fayt fell off too.

He groaned falling unconscious for a second.

/Dream/ (using notepad so I can't do Italics in this one)

He was in a house seemingly around a nice valley and saw a woman who had the same color hair as him.

He also was drawing a picture of the creature that grabbed him.

"What are you drawing dear?" She asked.

"This," He said only sounding much younger, "I dreamt about it last night."

"An organoid..." His mother said under her breath, "Not you too..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing..." She said, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Someone called it Zeke in my dream," Fayt said, "so I'll call it that too."

"Alright," She said, "that's a nice name."

/End Dream/

Fayt opened his eyes and sat up.

"That was my mom?" he asked, "She did have the same color hair as me...but what did she mean 'not you too'

anyways?"

He looked seeing the creature on the ground and it's leg seemed to be sparking a bit.

"Organoid..." he said, "Are you an organoid?"

The creature looked up as to say yes and tried to get up but failed.

"Don't try to get up," Fayt said, "I'll fix that up or I'll try to..."

The creature let him and Fayt found some things he could use.

'This thing is what I was drawing in that dream...' Fayt thought, 'Zeke wasn't it?'

"So guess you can't talk," He said, "don't worry Zeke it'll be fine."

The organoid looked at him surprised.

"I heard it in a dream..." Fayt said, "besides you don't want to be called organoid do you?"

Zeke seemed to calm down and Fayt worked on his leg.

"This seems pretty hard to damage," Fayt said, "What could've done this?"

/Meanwhile/

"You lost it?" Marcus asked to a wall.

No one was in the room well no one human at least.

A similiar organoid to Zeke came into view only black and had blue eyes.

"You at least damaged it right?" Marcus asked.

The black organoid nodded and Marcus sighed.

"Good," Marcus said, "It won't get far being damaged."

The black organoid stood there looking at Marcus.

"Let's go find it," Marcus said.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Zoids only Fayt and Marcus.

A/N 2: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I've had major writers block

Chapter 4: Truths Part 1

Fayt soon realized that Zeke was not getting anymore fixed even with his patch work. He wished he could help Zeke but he didn't know how.

It was even more annoying to keep his father out of the shed where Zeke was staying.

He wanted to tell him about Zeke but how do you tell your adopted father you're hiding a dinosaur in the shed?

Fayt looked out the window at the sky and saw his father talking to customers outside or at least they looked like customers.

He walked downstairs and saw the 'customers' more closely.

They were both guys wearing sunglasses and black suits and it didn't take Fayt long to realize they weren't customers.

"I don't understand," Robert said, "what do you want with him?"

"That's none of your business sir," The first said, "I'd hand your son over."

"Or else," The other answered.

Fayt hid and overheard them.

'They want me?' Fayt thought taking his eyes off the two to think.

He turned around and saw one of the guys in the suit behind him.

He fell back surprised and stood up slowly.

"Wow you scared me…" he said and noticed the guy staring at him, "What's with the staring?"

"You have ruined enough lives," The person in black said.

"What…are you talking about?" Fayt asked.

"Don't play dumb boy," The second replied, "You attacked the battle commission tower with that black beast."

"Black beast?" Fayt asked, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Well unless you have a twin brother…" The first said.

"Yes Marcus you are in deep…" The second said.

"Marcus?" Fayt asked, "uh sorry to tell you this but my names Fayt…"

"Fayt…" The first said, "so you must be the…"

"The what?" Fayt asked.

"Nothing," The second said, "we apologize for the trouble."

Both left and Fayt blinked confused.

"Marcus…" Fayt said, "I know that name…he said his name was Marcus in my head."

"Fayt are you alright?" Robert asked running in.

"Yeah…" Fayt started, "who were those guys?"

"Agents from the Battle commission," Robert said, "I don't know what they wanted with you so badly."

"They called me Marcus…" Fayt said, "When I told them I wasn't they apologized."

"I've heard his name in the paper," Robert said, "he's with the new back draft group doing terrible things but I don't know why they'd confuse you with him."

"My you do resemble Marcus," An old man said walking in with the guys in black.

"Resemble Marcus?" Fayt asked, "I don't get it."

"He is your brother right?" The old man asked.

"Brother…?" Fayt asked, "what are you talking about?"

"You must have lost your memory…" The old man said, "I suppose that's a good thing considering what happened."

"Would you make some sense?" Robert asked stepping in front of Fayt seeing he felt uncomfortable.

"Very well," The old man said, "would you kindly have your son call off his silver guard dog?"

Zeke was growling at the old man from behind even though he was damaged.

"What is…?" Robert asked.

"Zeke he's a friend," Fayt said, "so down boy."

Zeke walked over to Fayt and glared at Robert.

"I guess I should introduce you…" Fayt said, "Zeke meet my dad."

Zeke looked at Robert who was freaked out and shook his head.

"So what is that?" Robert asked.

"That's an organoid," the old man said, "an interesting one."

"You know about Organoids?" Fayt asked.

"Yes," The old man said, "And it's damaged."

"Yeah…I'm trying to fix him," Fayt said, "I just don't know how."

"I can help with that," The old man said, "Use this."

He had one of his men go to the car and get a small box.

The guy came back and the old man handed Fayt the box.

He opened it and saw a piece of bluish metal.

Zeke looked at it happily and Fayt noticed.

"I guess this will help you out," Fayt said.

Zeke nodded and Fayt nodded.

"I'll do it in a second," Fayt said and looked at the old man, "what'd your friends mean by black beast?"

"Like that one there Marcus has a black one…" One guy said, "since you looked so much like him…"

"Oh…" Fayt said, "I can see how that'd confuse someone…"

"So what happened back than?" Robert asked used to seeing Zeke by now.

"Ten years ago there was a village several miles from here called Rune," The old man said, "it was rumored that the secrets of some very old Zoids could be found there."

Fayt listened and the images in his mind seemed to be getting clearer.

"Liger Zero was one of them right?" Fayt asked.

"Yes," The old man said, "And one other…the Genobreaker."

"Aren't they myths?" Robert asked.

"Not at all," The old man said, "they existed."

"So what happened to the village?" Robert asked.

"It was destroyed by the back draft group," The old man said, "they wanted to make sure the two zoids were never found."

"So didn't they get their wish?" Robert asked.

"No," The old man said, "while they managed to destroy the village two children escaped."

"Me and Marcus…" Fayt said.

"Yes," The old man said, "but you also had something with you."

"What?" Fayt asked.

Zeke nudged Fayt's necklace and Fayt looked at it.

"This thing?" Fayt asked.

"Yes," The old man said, "we believe it's a key to finding one of the zoids."

"No wonder Zeke freaked out seeing it," Fayt said.

"So how does this explain the lizard?" Robert asked, "I mean Zeke sorry."

"Organoids are said to have been friendly only to those with special blood," The old man said.

"Special Blood?" Fayt asked.

"Zoidian Blood," The old man replied.

"That's just…" Robert replied, "not possible."

"No it's not…" Fayt said, "I can feel it…"

He felt all his amnesia fade and sighed.

"Hearing this story seems to fill in all the blanks," Fayt said.

"So now we need to find Marcus and stop him," The old man said.

"It's not Marcus…" Fayt said, "I mean it is physically but…someone else is controlling him."

"Who?" The old man asked.

"I don't know…" Fayt said, "I remember back than he wasn't like he is now…"

Later Fayt fixed Zeke up and he was as good as new.

"How's that?" he asked.

Zeke ran around Fayt happy and suddenly tensed up.

"What is it?" Fayt asked.

Zeke grabbed Fayt's shirt and got out of the way as something went past them quickly.

Fayt noticed the blur a bit but didn't see anything but black.

"What was that?" Fayt asked.

Zeke put him behind a rock and tackled the black blur revealing a black organoid as both hit the ground.

Fayt remembered back into the past and a young Marcus.

'Hey what are you drawing?' Y. Fayt asked.

'Shadow' Y. Marcus said showing a picture.

"Shadow…" Fayt said, "than that means…"

"So finally found you," A voice like his said, "You got fixed didn't you Zeke what a shame…"

"Marcus…" Fayt said.

End Chapter 4

Steph2: Well?

Fayt: What happens next?

Steph2: You'll find out next time.

Fayt: Probably be another 5 months for that…

Steph2: No it won't or at least I'll try not to wait that long.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Zoids

Chapter 5 Truths Part 2

"_Hey Fayt you have to see this," A young Marcus said, "I found it in some trap nearby." _

_Y. Fayt walked over and saw a small rabbit with a scared look on it's face._

"_It got scared of the people here but it likes me," Marcus said, "Let's keep it." _

"_Mom and Dad won't like it…" Fayt said._

"_I know but…" Marcus replied, "It's hurt…I can't just leave it like this." _

_Fayt nodded agreeing with his brother._

"_Than let's both defend the things that are important," Fayt said._

"_That's so corny," Marcus replied, "but it makes sense I guess." _

"_Hey I'm not corny…" Fayt said._

_Marcus laughed and ran back to the house with the injured rabbit._

_Fayt sighed and ran after him. _

"_What a shame Zeke," Marcus said, "All that trouble we had to go through and you get fixed…oh well Shadow can do it all over again." _

_Zeke glared staying near the rock._

"_Oh yes," Marcus said, "it was so satisfying damaging you…so helpless and I loved it."_

'_Marcus…' Fayt thought, 'no that's not Marcus…it can't be him…' _

"_Yet you got away," Marcus said as Shadow attacked Zeke knocking him into a wall nearby, "You're quite annoying Zeke and I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces." _

_Zeke shook off debris from the wall and attacked Shadow catching him off guard and knocking him back. _

"_Oh and he has a little fight in him too," Marcus replied, "well I hate playing fairly." _

_Marcus hit a button and a light from above sent a wave that paralyzed Zeke in place. _

_Fayt watched from his hiding place seeing Zeke frozen. But he was mostly watching his brothers laughter or whoever was using his brothers body. _

_Marcus had either changed since back than or someone was possessing him._

"_But I grow bored of this game," Marcus said, "Shadow finish off that piece of junk." _

_Shadow raced forward again and Fayt saw a piece of metal nearby. _

_He used it as a shield and stepped in front of Shadow's attack. The metal took the blow for the most part and all Fayt got hit with was the push back of the attack. Though his breath was knocked out of him and Shadow knocked the metal away from him. _

_Shadow glared and saw Fayt hesitating at the resemblance between the two brothers. _

"_Oh so that's why we was so protective of that rock…" Marcus started walking over, "you were behind it." _

"_Who are you?" Fayt asked sitting up, "because you aren't Marcus." _

"_Of course I am," Marcus replied, "You don't even know your own brothers face." _

"_No I do but you aren't Marcus…" Fayt said standing up slowly._

_Zeke watched still paralyzed from the attack earlier._

"_I'm impressed boy," Marcus said, "Correct I'm not your brother but someone from the past." _

"_Why are you using Marcus?" Fayt asked, "and who are you?" _

_Marcus or whoever was possessing him heard calls from his ear device._

"_All good questions but for another time I'm afraid," Marcus said, "provided you survive." _

"_Survive?" Fayt asked._

"_Correct," Marcus said._

_He had Shadow take him away and Fayt heard a noise above him. _

_He saw a beam of light come down and backed up. _

_Zeke got free from the paralyzing and got him out of the way just in time though Fayt was feeling the remnants of the explosion._

"_I suppose you will live another day," Marcus said riding on Shadow, "We'll continue this another time boy." _

"_Wait…" Fayt said feeling weak, "Come back…please…" _

_He felt his consciousness go black and hit the ground. _

'_So now you know why you must look for the zoid' the voice from before said into his head, 'If you don't the world will be destroyed.' _

"_I guess…" Fayt said, "Who are you anyways?" _

'_That I can't tell you' The voice explained, 'it wouldn't help you in any way trust me.' _

"_Why would whoever that was possess my brother?" Fayt asked, "none of this makes any sense." _

'_That I don't even know' The voice said, 'whoever it is…they're definitely keeping their identity secret.' _

"_I don't know what I can do," Fayt said, "Find a zoid sure but I can't face my brother…he's strong now…" _

'_Never give up' A new voice kind and gentle said into his mind, 'you have powers that you cannot imagine deep inside of you.'_

"_You sound like my mother almost," Fayt said, "but you aren't…" _

'_No I'm not…' The female voice said, 'we'll take more later I promise but you must wake up now please find the zoid and stop him.' _

"_Him?" Fayt asked, "Whose him?" _

'_Farewell for now' the female said._

"_No wait tell me…" Fayt said as the two voices vanished. _

_He woke up seeing Robert and Zeke's face looking at him worried. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize he was in his bedroom and on his bed._

_He rubbed his forehead feeling a bandage around his head not to mention he was aching all over. _

"_Thank goodness," Robert said relieved, "How do you feel I mean besides the obvious." _

"_Good…" Fayt started looking away sadly, "I saw Marcus." _

"_So he was here?" The old man asked, "Did he say anything to you?" _

"_Not much," Fayt said, "I told him I knew it wasn't Marcus in control and all he answered was he was someone from the past." _

"_The past?" The old man asked, "possibly a ghost than." _

"_Do you have any ideas Doctor?" A woman asked._

"_Well I know of a few actually," The old man said, "I just hope it's not who I think it is." _

"_Who?" A woman asked._

"_Prozen," The old man said, "A terrible man when I knew him." _

"_Knew him?" Fayt asked, "but I read he died years ago…how do you know him?" _

"_I suppose I have some things to explain to you," The old man said, "but you can call me Doctor D."_

_End of Chapter_

_A/N: Yes Doctor D is still alive even after all these years. He's a mad scientist so I imagine he would find a way to live a long time. As for the female voice Fayt is now hearing if you guess it you get a cookie well not really but if you guess it congratulations. _

_Fayt: Or they could ask me…_

_You don't even know_

_Fayt: Oh right…*grumbles*_

_Anyways till next chapter please read and review and no negative comments please._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Zoids.

Fayt: *wakes up* Oh I was having a good dream…

Me; Just announce the chapter

Fayt; Here's chapter 6

Chapter 6 History Lesson

They all went inside to a small room and Dr. D walked to a window.

"How much do you know about Prozen?" Dr. D asked.

"He was a regent and wanted power so he had a prince kidnapped so he could take over the empire," Fayt said.

"That's part of the story," Dr. D said sitting down, "He wanted to control the entire world and used a Zoid called the Deathsaurer to do it."

"Oh…I remember reading about that too but…he was killed wasn't he?" Fayt asked as Zeke stood next to Fayt.

"Yes but he came back as a man called Dark Kaiser…he was finally destroyed or so we thought," Dr. D said.

"He wanted the power of Zoid Eve and nearly got it," The woman said, "Oh my name is Fiona by the way."

"I know that name," Fayt said, "You were with Van Flyheight right?"

"Yes," Fiona said, "But eventually I lost him…"

"Anyways after Dark Kaiser disappeared things were peaceful for a time," Dr. D said, "No one heard from him for years."

"But now he's back?" Fayt asked, "How's that possible?"

"He must've been biding his time waiting for a time to appear once again," Dr. D said, "And I'm guessing your brother was a good target to possess."

"He must've…" Fayt said, "Marcus was never this cold…not even when he was in a bad mood."

"Do you remember much of your home?" Dr. D asked.

"Yeah at times I wish I still had amnesia," Fayt said, "But it was attacked and mostly everyone was killed."

"Your home was attacked to get the keys," Dr. D said, "There were two in the village."

"Keys to what?" Fayt asked.

"Two Zoids locked away," Dr. D said.

"One was the Genosaurer that was piloted by Raven," Fiona said, "And the second was The Liger O, what they refer to as an ultimate X zoid."

"But didn't Bit Cloud pilot that?" Fayt asked, "Why'd he hide it?"

"Well as he grew older he realized that dark forces were after his zoid so he hid it away with a key," Dr. D said, "That key found it's way to you meaning you are it's next pilot."

"How do you figure that?" Fayt asked, "I don't even know how to pilot a zoid."

"Because Zeke is here," Dr. D said, "you see Bit Cloud was a Zoidian like Fiona here…"

"History books didn't mention that," Fayt said.

"Well Zoidian's are myths to many people," Fiona replied, "Your parents were Zoidian's and so are you brothers."

"So Marcus has the second key than?" Fayt asked.

"Yes," Dr. D said, "he hasn't gotten the zoid thankfully but it's only a matter of time."

"If he gets that zoid the only one that could stop him is the Liger 0," Fiona said.

"But I don't know where to look," Fayt said, "And what's Zeke have to do with this?"

"He's a organoid," Dr. D said, "and the core of the Liger Zero."

"Wow," Fayt said, "no wonder that other one attacked you."

"Yes they couldn't get the other key so if they eliminated Zeke well they'd erase any resistance," Fiona said touching Zeke, "Luckily he found you though."

"So basically Prozen wants to get rid of Zeke and me now…" Fayt said, "To get to power again…"

"Yes," Fiona replied, "that's why he influenced many with his powers to destroy your home."

"Just to get the key…he destroyed my home…" Fayt said, "And now he's possessing Marcus…"

"So now that you know the story can I ask you a favor?" Dr. D asked.

"Sure," Fayt said, "I mean I might not be able to help but…"

"Would you come with us?" Dr. D asked, "He'll attack here again and I don't think you want your father here killed."

"But I…" Fayt said, "If I leave…"

"It's safer for you this way," his father said, "besides you can find that zoid and save us all right?"

"What if I can't do it?" Fayt asked, "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Don't worry we have some good protection," Fiona said, "Besides you have powers right?"

"Powers?" Fayt asked, "Oh yeah I guess they come and go."

"I can help you with them," Fiona replied, "And this way you can help your brother…"

'Save Marcus…?' Fayt thought, 'I do want that…'

"Okay why not?" Fayt asked, "You'll help me right Zeke?"

Zeke nudged Fayt and he smiled.

End Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I had major writers block. And sorry if the chapter seemed boring. I had an idea of what I was going to write and it just went blank all of a sudden. Anyways read and review but no negative comments please. I appreciate constructive criticism though.


End file.
